The present invention relates to methods for solubilizing organometallic compounds in fluorinated solvents by addition of a co-solubilizing agent. In embodiments, the co-solubilizing agent is a partly fluorinated co-solubilizer. In embodiments, a fluorinated tail is added to an organometallic compound to cause the organometallic compound to become soluble in a fluorinated solvent. In embodiments, the organometallic compound, which is normally not soluble in fluorinated solvents, becomes completely miscible in fluorinated solvents. Such materials can be used in many arts such as, for example, electrical arts, electrostatographic arts, computer arts, and the like. In embodiments, the organometallic compound and fluorinated solvent solution can be useful as, for example, electrically or thermally conductive soluble fluoropolymer-ceramic hybrids or intermediates, electroluminescent fluorinated fluids or polymer coatings, photosensitive fluorinated fluids or coatings, colored fluorinated fluids or soluble polymer coatings for display devices, fluorinated carrier fluids for metal oxide film formation (where low surface tension of fluorinated fluids are desirable), thermochromic fluorescent or electrochromic fluorinated fluids or coatings, wire coatings such as electrode wire coatings in electrostatographic apparatuses, and many other applications.
In embodiments, the partly fluorinated co-solubilizer does not act as a catalyst, but instead, acts as a filler or additive, and is present in the final solution.
Fluorinated solvents are preferred vehicles for many substances. Fluorinated solvents are preferred because they are thermally insulative, have low surface energy, can have low boiling points, and can be recyclable or recoverable.
A problem results in that many substances are not soluble in fluorinated solvents. For example, many organic molecules and many non-fluorinated or partially fluorinated compounds, are not soluble in fluorinated solvents. Specifically, most, if not all, organometallic compounds, and especially superconductors or superconductor precursors, are not soluble in fluorinated solvents.
Attempts have been made to render previously fluoro-insoluble materials soluble in fluorinated solvents. These attempts include using fluoro-ponytails (e.g., long carbon chains consisting mainly of perfluoroalkyl segments) as co-solvents. These ponytails greatly increase solubility in the fluorous phase. Many approaches are discussed below. However, in all these approaches, the co-solvent is used as a catalyst and can be separated at the end of the reaction.
However, it is sometimes desired that a fluoro-solubilizing co-solvent not be used as a catalyst as it is used in the above listed experiments. This is necessary when it is not suitable to include the step of separating the catalyst from the fluorinated solution. Such a situation may include creating a coating by mixing several compounds together.